Meet the family
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: It wasn't that Derek was ashamed of his family he just didn't want anyone to know. When he gets involved in an accident the family noone knew he had decide to play matchmaker with Derek and Angie. They also try with Leslie and Tyler
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Trauma centre characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Trauma centre characters but I do own the other characters in this story!**

Derek's family was a secret he hid. But what happens when they play Cupid with Angie and a very injured Derek. Angie never realised just how childish Derek could be.

**Meet the family**

Derek wasn't ashamed of his family life – he just didn't want anyone at work to know about his private life. The truth was that he still lived with his mother and his two twin half sisters. He would have left home if it wasn't for one thing.

No one at work not even Angie his assistant or even his best friend Tyler knew about his family. His sisters were fourteen years old. Tessa looked like her mum and Derek – she too had chocolate brown hair and similar coloured eyes. She was shy to the point of almost being mute. She only spoke to her mum, Derek or her sister if they were alone with each other but she preferred to talk to Derek. Then there is Cherie she looked more like Angie – she had long blonde hair with her dark blue eyes.

Their father was a trucker, so he was rarely around but when he was Derek knew about it and always felt it.

It was a tough and tiring day for Derek at Caduceus that day. Like usual he threw his coat over the edge of the staircase instead of the coat hook by the door.

"Tess, Cherie are you home?" He knew not to ask for his mother because she worked nights. He made his way into the living room to see his sisters quaking in fear. "What are you doing here?" He tried not to act scared in the presence of the man who has made his life hell for the last 15 years. He was easily twice the size of Derek and ready to hurt his sisters.

"Derek" Cherie shrieked.

"Leave them alone!" He slid in front of them. "You two get out of here!" He shouts his sisters away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He fought for as long as he can but because of the man's intimidating size and muscles (and the fact he was a black belt in almost every kind of karate Derek could think of) Derek is easily taken down. He desperately tried to stand back up. When he heard the siren of police cars behind him – he had trained his sisters well. He pulled himself up onto his knees, shaking with blood dripping from wounds on his arms and face.

"You got the police on me!" The man roared picking up a flower vase and smashing it across Derek's head knocking him out cold. Blood poured from his head as he fell unconscious.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The police were the first to enter the room where the unconscious Derek lay. Dragging the violent trucker away they soon rushed back.

"Derek!" Cherie shook him trying to get him to stand up. "This isn't funny Derek! Get up!" She honestly believed he's just playing with her. Tessa pulled Cherie's jacket as hard as she could before pointing to the phone.

"You want me to ring Caduceus?" Tessa noded.

"Young lady please do as your sister wants!" The police officer snatched the phone from her hand waiting for the hospital to answer on the other side. "Don't touch him, you might hurt him more!" A second officer tried to check his pulse but she couldn't move him from his awkward position.

A caduceus ambulance soon pulled up. From the back jumped the blond haired surgeon Tyler and his assistant Leslie.

"Did you contact Angie Les?" He questioned the young assistant whom he loved.

"Yes Dr Chase… wow Derek lives in a nice house!" Leslie lived in a small apartment which was nothing compared to the three story home Derek lived in. "Who the heck are you two?" Tyler shouted at the two girls by Derek's side.

"Please help Derek!" Cherie cried. "He'll tell you who we are."


	2. Admittance

Meet the family Chapter 2

**Meet the family Chapter 2**

Oh no! Derek's almost dead! Sorry about the slow intro…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Surgery was long and stressful. It didn't help with Angie stressing about Derek's safety or Victor laughing and saying the poor bastard deserved it.

"Finally I think we've finished…" Dr Clarks layed the forceps on the tray beside him. The operation was like hell – fragments of the flower vase had gotten lodged in his skull and arms, he also had endless wounds to his face and arms.

Angie breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way back to Derek and hers office.

"It won't hurt to rest a little while he wakes up. Why do I even feel this way?" She couldn't help but feel a bizarre pain in her stomach. Was it guilt? Is it… no it couldn't be…love could it? She shrugged the idea away as soon as she thought of it. "I'm his nurse…nothing more…" She repeated it several times to convince herself that's all she is. She sees two teen girls waiting at the reception, shaking a little.

"Um… is anyone here?" The brown haired one looked around in the empty reception desperate to talk to someone. A police officer stood behind them.

"Excuse me?" Angie shakily made her way over. "Can I help you?"

"Yes Nurse, these two young ladies are here to see Derek Stiles." The police officer pushed them forward almost tripping the brown haired one.

"He's recovering from surgery now; can I ask who you two are?"

"Um… maybe you should ask Derek who we are." The girl twirled her blonde hair around her finger.

"We will let you know when he wakes up. Please stay here." Angie guided the two girls to a couple of chairs. "What are your names?"

"I'm Cherie and this is Tessa." Angie watched the girl draw a picture in the notebook. "Tessa doesn't talk often so she draws pictures instead!" The brown haired girl shows a drawing of a smiley face to Angie making her smile a little.

"I'm Angie Thompson…"

"You're Angie? Wow you're prettier than I thought!" Cherie remembered what her brother said when Angie became his nurse three years ago. _You really should learn to describe girls better Derek…_ she wandered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where am I? What happened?" He lay on his back in an empty space. There was nothing there, just white vacant space. "Is this a dream?" A bright light stopped him from speaking. He rubbed over his eyes and realised his glasses were missing. He desperately tried to find his glasses. Feeling a smooth frame he pushed them onto his face.

A park? There was a park now! This was a vacant space where did the park come from?

"Is this a dream?" He rubbed his head awkwardly. There in the park was a young man around 22 years old. At his side stood a young brown haired boy who soon ran off to go play on the swings. Derek stood and watched the boy run straight past him not even realising he was there. This dream crumbled away too many years ago. The man was his father – his real father and the young boy was him. He couldn't recall the last time he smiled the way he did on those swings.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Explanations

Explanations

**Explanations**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey I think he's waking up!" Derek opened his eyes slightly, adjusting to the bright light of the room he was in.

"Where am I? What happened?" He groaned as his eyes met with three familiar figures. He felt his glasses being pressed onto his face. The first figure was Tessa, clutching her notebook tight and playing with the end of her chocolate brown hair. The second was Cherie. The third was far taller than the girls, he could make out her chocolate hair.

"Wake up Derek…" The third was his mum – The person he least expected to be beside him. "You were knocked unconscious…"

"I was hit with a flower vase wasn't I?" He groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position as best as he could. He could see the bandage patterned along his arms. Cherie held a bright mirror in front of his eyes – his forehead was wrapped tight in bandage too making his hair even messier than usual.

"Derek you're up dude!" Tyler, Leslie, Angie and even Victor, Dr Kasal and Dr Hoffman rushed into the room.

"Who are these people?" Victor asked glaring evilly at him.

"I would appreciate you not talking to my son like that!" The chocolate haired woman snapped.

"Wait! She's you're mum?" Tyler yelled.

"Isn't she a little…um…" Leslie looked at the woman. She couldn't have been any older than 45!

"She doesn't look old enough to have a 29 year old son…" Dr Kasal finished Leslie's sentence for her.

"You've heard of teenage pregnancy!" She snapped. Derek hated when she did that – he was an accident caused by two stupid teenagers. Luckily for him his father promised to marry his mother when they were old enough and remained with her until the day he died. "Forgive me Derek…I must be heading off to the police station…" She rose from the edge of the bed where she sat and strode away.

"Who are the girls? The blonde haired one acted like she knew me…" Angie moved her gaze between Derek and Cherie.

"They're my sisters…" He grumbled still light headed from the anaesthetic.

"Well we're his half sisters actually!" Cherie cuts in. "I'm Cherie and this is Tessa!"

"Why doesn't the brown haired one talk?" Victor growled still upset by the fact Derek's mother had yelled at him.

"Tessa won't talk to strangers – only people she trusts!" Cherie shrieked as she watched her sister open her notebook and sketch an image.

She pushed the notebook in front of Derek's face. The sketch was one of Victor's face with a picture of the devil behind it.

"Ignore him Tess…" He tried to laugh at the drawing. "…you should head home for a while…"

"Alright! See you later Derek!" The girls waved before running off leaving Derek to face the mixed looks of confusion and anger of the people still in the room.

"I'm sorry I never said anything…I was told it was best not to let anyone know by my step father – the man who attacked me…" He felt a sharp jolt of pain in his head as he mentioned his step dad. "That's why I never told anyone where I live…" With that everyone rushed outside leaving Derek to try and find a position to sleep in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Outside everyone watched as Derek fell asleep before arguing over who his nurse should be. Tyler and Leslie nominated Angie – again she had to do her denial training as she felt the pain arrive in her stomach. _I'm just his nurse even if I want to be more…_

"Angie he's your doctor!" Leslie put emphasis on the 'your'.

"He's not like that!" Angie yelled this has become one of Tyler and Leslie's habits – trying to make Angie believe she loved the injured man even though she always did and denied it.

"Angie please take care of him…" At Dr Hoffman's order she couldn't refuse. She nodded. She stared through the open door as everyone headed back to their normal duties. There was something cute about him in his state now maybe he was just cute when he tried to explain things.

"It's not like he'll wake up in a while – knowing how lazy he is…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at home Cherie lounged on the sofa flicking through the endless TV channels she has access to, Tessa sat in the corner drawing Derek what looked like a get well soon card.

"Hey Tessa – what does my name mean in French again?" She said suddenly making Tessa forget what she was about to draw.

"It means 'my love' or 'dearest one'" Tessa mumbled.

"Well I'm bored and want to play a little game…"

"What kind of game?" Tessa asked with growing interest.

"I want to play cupid with the workers at the hospital" She smiled wide.

"You mean you're going to try and make people fall in love again?"

"Yeah! Well start tomorrow with the blond haired guy and the other nurse!" She watched as Tessa drew a rough picture of them.

"What about Derek and Angie?" Tessa asked not wanting her sister to bother Derek while he was recovering.

"…them to!" She laughed.

"But Derek's hurt – it's not fair that you play with his feelings while he's the way he is"

"But if he falls in love he'll heal quicker! He'll want to get better for Angie!"

"…but I don't think Angie likes him…"

"Didn't you see the way she stared at him when she was in the room – she never moved her eyes away!" It was true – Angie just stared at Derek the whole time.

Cherie had played Cupid for her friends once before and everything went great but she can't help but think it may be different for grown ups… but she had watched enough romance flms to know what she was doing...


	4. Cherie's Cupid

Cherie's Cupid

**Cherie's Cupid**

During the night Cherie was studying how secret dates worked and how to interfere with them. She had written a list of instructions from the website she was using and filled in various notes beneath:

1. Find the pair to put together

_Start with the blond haired guy and that cute dark haired nurse…_

2. Find out what they like

_I'll ask some of the other workers._

3. Find a way of getting in touch with one of them.

_I could set up a fake email but I'm not good with computers… maybe Tessa could help with this one._

4. Keep an eye on the couple.

_I'm not sure what to do… Spy work!_

5. Do all you can to make them both say yes!

_Hm…_

Beneath the note she drew a picture of a love heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two girls made sure they were at the hospital bright and early that morning. After greeting their brother and throwing almost all the chocolate they had in the house into the bowl beside him they go to talk to Angie.

"Good morning Nurse Thompson!"

"Good morning Cherie, good morning Tessa"

"Angie what would be your ideal date?" Cherie wanted to get notes about Angie first. Tessa prepared herself to write all the answers.

"I think I'd like to go out to have a nice dinner and watch a movie at a really cute guy's house…"

"What would your ideal guy be like Angie?" Cherie hoped she would describe someone like Derek.

"He'd have to be cute and caring…" Angie replied. "I guess I wouldn't mind if he was clumsy either – I like guys who can make me laugh!"

"What about the other nurse? I think her name's Leslie…"

"I guess Leslie would like to go and watch a movie…" Angie picked up Derek's medicine and a book he left in their office from the trolley beside her. "I guess her ideal guy would have to be… someone who doesn't care what others think about him… and she seems to like guys with blond hair… someone like Tyler Chase – the doctor she works with."

"Thank you Nurse Thompson! Can you tell me where Leslie's office is?"

"I can't tell you that Cherie – I'm not allowed! You should only stay in the wards anyway!" As she watched the two girls run off she knew that they wouldn't listen to her. She heads to go and see Derek.

"Derek what are those two up to?" Angie places the book and medicine on the desk beside him.

"I'm not sure Angie…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cherie soon found the office – she had to be careful not to get caught now she was this close. She pulled the sheet she had written her notes on out of her pocket.

"Step one and two are complete…" She pushed against the office door and found a report filled in by Dr Chase. "Tessa could you see if you could copy this writing on the report?" Tessa could copy almost any kind of writing but she couldn't quite do signatures. The writing was a little scruffy but easy enough to copy.

"Ok… let's think of what to write…" Cherie wondered while Tessa began to scribble something down in his writing.

_Leslie – I have admired you for as long as I can remember. Could you please come to the movies with me tonight? Tyler xx_

"That's not even romantic Tess!" Cherie scowled. "…but then again he doesn't look like the romantic type…" The movies had definitely got to her. "Put in on her desk! Someone's coming!" Tessa ran in and dropped the paper on Leslie's desk – as much as she hated to be part of her sister's stupid plans she wanted to make people happy. Cherie ducked behind the sofa beside the office door while Tessa hid behind the huge potted plant on the other side of the corridor. It was Leslie who was coming down. She immediately spotted the note lying on her desk. She stood there unsure of what to make of it before Tyler came into the office doorway.

"Tyler did you write this?" She showed the note to Tyler.

"I don't remember writing it…" Cherie felt a wooden pole beside her leg – probably used for opening the windows. She pushed the pole out in front of Tyler as he was about to step forward making him crash into Leslie and leaving them both sat there. Cherie tried to hold back her laugh and Tessa smiled behind the plant.

"Say I'm not doing anything tonight…" Tyler stood up. "So how about we go to a movie anyway?"

"I'd like that Tyler" Leslie forgot that she was about to yell at Tyler when he asked.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven!"

**I keep trying my best to correct all my mistakes so please bear with me!**


	5. Night Watch

Night watch

**Night watch**

Night had soon set in. Derek was getting more bored by the second. He had read the book Angie had given him. The noise from the TV and from any music would hurt Derek's head so he had nothing to do but sleep or stare at the ceiling. Although she hated to see him with nothing to do, Angie thought Derek's face was cute. She spotted the cup full of pills which Derek hadn't taken.

"Derek you should have taken your medicine!" She hissed at him.

"I hate taking pills…" He grumbles.

"Take the medicine or I'll force you to!" If she was a dog Derek would have no head – she would have mauled it off.

"No!" He stared up at the ceiling with a faint smile on his face.

"You're so childish!" She growls.

"So…" His smile grew wider.

"That's it!" She climbed on top of him and sat on his legs. She loved watching him squirm underneath her.

"Hey stop it! Get off!" Derek's face turned bright red – even redder when he saw Angie blushing too.

"Take your medicine then! Open your mouth!" When Derek refused to what she said she squeezed her knees together digging them into Derek's joints. As he screamed she dropped the medicine in his mouth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As promised Tyler had taken Leslie to the movies. He tried to be a gentleman and take her back home.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" Leslie unlocked the door to her tiny apartment and watched Tyler as he stepped inside.

"Leslie you're house is small but still nice!" He takes a seat on the sofa beside her.

"Do you want a drink?" She hesitated.

"No what I want is…" He whispered something so gently in her ear that she barely heard it. Before he had finished she pinned him on the couch and kissed him softly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek sulked in pain rubbing his legs where Angie had sat. Forgetting the pain suddenly he drifted to sleep. Angie had watched from outside. She didn't want to leave the injured man. Feeling tired herself she paced into the room and sat beside the sleeping Derek.

"You're so pathetic Derek…" She yawned resting her head on the edge of his bed and drifted to sleep herself.

Outside the room Professor Blackwell wondered past on his way to deliver his new research material to the director's office. He stopped at the door where his daughter slept on the edge of Derek's bed. He thought of Derek as his future son-in-law. _I wonder when the wedding invitation will come…_


	6. Tessa's plot

Tessa's plot

**Tessa's plot**

During the night Tessa had watched Cherie try and plan how to get Derek and Angie together. The fact that Derek was hospitalised made it far too hard so she just gave up hope. She still seemed too proud of herself because she got Tyler to go out with Leslie.

Tessa wasn't willing to give up on her big brother like her sister did. Cherie was going to hang out at the posh restaurant that their mum worked in to see who she could get together with her mum. As Tessa watched her sister leave with her mum she hatched a devious idea – that was subtle and clever.

She reached into the fridge and pulled out the finished product of another secret Derek hid. The product was a strawberry cake Derek had made for her. She sliced it into pieces and pushed them in her bag on top of Derek's books.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek was the first to wake in that room taken aback by the fact Angie was beside him. He wanted to just sit and watch but the sound of Tyler and Leslie shouting in the corridor woke her.

"Good morning Angie!" He yelled with a smile on his face.

"What am I doing here?" She rubbed her eyes. "Did I hurt you last night?"  
"A little…" He didn't want to tell her that his joints were aching because of her. "What's going off with Tyler and Leslie?"

"I wonder if it had something to do with the note Leslie gave me" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note. "She said that she doubts Tyler wrote it…"

"He didn't!" Derek noticed something missing from anything Tyler wrote. "He always draws smiley faces on notes."

"Well…I'll go talk to them and see what's making them so happy…"

As Angie left Tessa entered holding her bag close to her chest – the smell of strawberries strong.

"Why does your bag smell of strawberries?" Derek loved the smell of strawberries.

Tessa noticed she was alone with her brother. "I brought it with me so the workers can try some; I want them to see you're a good cook." She dropped a slice of cake on the desk beside Derek.

"What's the matter with Tyler and Leslie?" Derek looked at his sister fiddling with her notebook – she only did that hen she thought she did something wrong. "You and Tess have been playing matchmaker again haven't you?"

"I…y-yes!" Tessa expected her brother to yell at her.

"It's wrong that you did it, but I won't tell. If you'll do me a favour…" He watched his sister squirm a little in her seat. "I need you to keep an eye on Cherie and not let her interfere with mum – she doesn't know the men who work with mum…"

Tessa had no idea what her brother meant but she trusted him. She then remembered what she had visited her brother for. "Derek…how are you going to say thank you to Angie for taking care of you?"

"I…don't really know…" He hadn't really thought about it.

"I have an idea! If I help you will you invite her to have a dinner with you when you're better?" This was her master plan – she remembered what Angie said about her ideal date. She knew Derek was almost as good at cooking as he was at surgery so he could handle it.

"I guess…" Derek mumbled something afterwards but Tessa didn't catch it.

"Alright, bye big bro! I'm going to give some of the cake to Angie and the others!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On her way out Tessa crashed into a lot of people. At first she crashed into Leslie and Tyler who were skipping around shouting something about having 'The best night of their lives'. She gave them some cake before spotting the black haired demon Victor, Dr Kasal and Dr Hoffman she handed them some cake and tried to draw a way of explaining that Derek made it. She then found Angie talking to a tall man of around 55.

"Dad! Stop it there's nothing go on between us! We're not getting married! We don't even go out!" Tessa tapped Angie gently on her shoulder. "Good morning Tessa!" Tessa handed her the cake and drew a picture of Derek in her notebook. "Derek made this?" Tessa nodded. The girl handed a slice to the old man too.

She watched as Angie walked off in a huff back to Derek before running to the restaurant to fetch her sister.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Derek." She puts the half eaten cake beside the piece on Derek's desk. "You're an amazing cook!"

"Thanks…" He hesitated a little as he thought of a way of asking Angie about dinner. "Hey Angie I was thinking… as a way of saying thanks… once I'm better… how about you come over for dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" She looked at him slyly. "Alright I guess…" She puts the cup of pills on his desk again – she knew he wasn't going to take them so she climbed back on to his legs. She felt the heat rise in her body and could feel the heat rising off of Derek. Pushing her knees closer together again she waited for him to scream in pain. She felt a sudden rush of pain in one of her knees where she pulled a muscle. She collapsed on top of Derek.

"Angie get off!" She managed to pull herself off of him landing with a thud on the floor beside his bed.

What she didn't realise until she stood up was that everyone who Tessa had given the cake to was stood in the doorway including her dad. She flared up with embarrassment and watched Derek chuckle slightly and turn bright red as well.

"Did you see Cherie by the way?" Derek blurts out suddenly.

"No…"

"Cherry? Who the heck's Cherry?" Blackwell misheard.

"Dad its Cherie not Cherry! She's Derek and the little girl's sister!" Angie scowled still embarrassed by the fact she had been caught.


	7. Dinner Date

Dinner date

**Dinner date**

It was three days of nothing but embarrassment for Derek before he was allowed to go home. In that time Tessa had helped Derek plan what to make and how to make it to impress Angie at dinner. Tessa had put the finishing touches to her plan by making sure Cherie stayed at her friends and making sure her mum was working that night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek worked hard to make the best meal he possibly could. He also tried to make himself look the best he could. He wore a black suit with a clean white shirt and a red tie. He even tried to neaten up his hair.

"You look amazing!" Tessa attempts to neaten his hair even more – what was usually a messy attempt at styling his hair was now neatly combed.

When Angie knocked Tessa had beaten Derek to the front door shocked a little by Angie's outfit – she looked so different that Tessa was unsure whether it _was _Angie.

"Angie is that you?" She stared at the woman by at the front door. She has a pink dress that reached her knees and the cutest shoes Tessa had ever seen. Angie was just shocked that Tessa spoke.

"Can I come in?" Angie watched as the shy girl pointed out where the living room was. "If that was the reaction I got off Tessa then I wonder what Derek will say."

While Tessa was welcoming Angie, Derek had set up the table. Both of them were shocked by what the other was wearing.

"Wow…Angie you look… WOW!" That was all Derek managed to blurt out.

"You look more amazing than I thought Derek" Angie smiled reaching out to touch his head where the bandage from his injury and his hair met. "I didn't know you could look so good!"

"Um… thanks Angie" he rubbed his neck sheepishly struggling to find any words.

Derek pulled Angie's chair out from the table and served up the finest looking chicken dish Angie had ever seen. It was the perfect mixture of spices and mild sauce. In a way it made Angie think of Derek – he was good looking and cute (even though she denied it) yet he was also shy and quiet.

As they enjoyed the dinner Angie's usual denial training wasn't working. As she watched Derek serve up the same delicious cake she had eaten a few days ago. She noticed just how good looking he was in the suit – his shirt was tightly tucked into his trousers showing the chest muscles Angie never realised Derek had showed through. Angie felt a faint blush creeping up in her cheeks.

"Is something the matter?" Derek took his seat opposite Angie almost chuckling at her face.

"I'm fine!" She almost scowled at him but held it back when she remembered the effort Derek had put in to the dinner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Derek can we watch a movie?" Angie took a seat on the couch after the dinner flicking through the movies that he and his sisters owned. In amongst the films was a romance comedy that Angie absolutely loved watching.

"Sure why not?" Derek sat next to her and fidgeted nervously he was unsure what to do while they were both sat waiting for the film to begin.

Half way through the film there was a girl who was trying to confess how much she loved this really cute guy and how she always denied it – just like Angie was with Derek. Watching it gave Angie a small burst of courage.

"Hey Derek…" He responded suddenly to her voice. "…I was thinking…"

"Thinking what Ang?"

_Oh my god! He gave me a pet name! _Angie wondered as her heart raced. "Um… Do you like me Derek?"

"In what way?" Derek soon sensed her nervousness and he knew exactly what she was asking but he wanted to confirm it.

"I mean 'like' me…"

"I – yes Angie…I like you a lot!" Derek suddenly blurted out. Angie wondered to herself if Derek felt the same way she did and the time in the hospital had just helped him realise how much he wanted and needed her.

"I love you Derek…" Her voice was no louder than a whisper, she was still unsure if Derek felt the same way.

"I love you too Angie" Something made Derek feel confident as he said it. He soon lost his confidence again when he realised how close Angie's face was to his. He felt her pull slightly on his tie until she pulled herself on his lap.

She leaned in gently giving him a cute peck on his lips. Neither of them expected what would happen next. Without even realising he was doing it he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her gently on her neck and slowly began to kiss his way up towards her face. Every kiss got deeper and more passionate and by the time he reached her face she was fully prepared for the deep and meaningful kiss.

"I love you more than anything Ang" He whispered into her ear as she slid off of him so she was lying on the couch and pressing her head into his chest. He ran his hand through her long silky blonde hair. When Angie pressed her ear against his heart and felt how fast it was beating, she soon realised that she never should have denied she loved Derek.

There on the other side of the door Tessa had heard the conversation. Although she didn't know what they were doing just hearing the words 'I love you' made her feel like she had done a good job.

**The story isn't quite finished yet. I've still got another surprise xxx - EvilWaffleS**


	8. Shocks

Ok so here's the last chapter…

**Ok so here's the last chapter…**

**Shocks**

It had been four months since Derek and Angie's first date. The reaction they got of Tyler and Leslie when they told them was not unexpected – they ran through the hospital screaming at the top of their lungs. In doing so they disturbed Dr Kasal who yelled at them for at least ten minutes and they wrecked one of Victor's experiments – resulting in it exploding in his face and leaving the whole gang to deal with a very grouchy Victor.

Derek was no working again and now he had seemed to find motivation to do his paperwork. It was everybody's break so they all sat down to have coffee and lunch – everyone except Angie who had locked herself in the toilet half hour earlier.

"What's eating Angie?" Tyler watched his best friends eyes glue to the door.

"Maybe I should go check on her…" Leslie placed a cup of coffee in front of Derek and made her way down the corridor towards the lavatory. Derek drank the whole cup of coffee down in a couple of gulps.

"Dude you should watch how much coffee you drink – if we tried to get blood out of you all we would get is coffee." Tyler laughed.

"Will you two shut up?" Victor groaned from one corner of the room – he was still mad at Tyler for ruining the experiment.

"I didn't say anything!" Derek yells childishly.

"Hey! Anyone here!" Cherie busily busted through the door closely followed by Tessa (who now spoke to Angie on a regular basis.). This spooked Victor again making him fall off of his chair. As he stood up the girls saw the anger flare in his eyes.

"Cherie? Tess? What are you doing here?" Derek pushed his sisters out the door and into the corridor before Victor got really pissed.

"Mum's here too!" Tessa yelled happily.

"Are you going to propose to Angie yet?" Cherie whispered so that nobody around them could hear.

"How'd you know I was planning too?"

"We found the ring a couple of weeks ago on your bed…" _Aww great… I knew I shouldn't have left the ring in my other trousers._

"Yes I am, why?" Suddenly his sisters had him by the hands and were pulling them out to the front of the building.

His mum was stood there with what looked like a huge banner folded under her arm.

"Please tell me you're not planning on hanging that sign over the edge of the building…" His family had a talent for the ridiculous.

"You got it!" His mum smiles smugly. "The girls and I had to carry this huge banner all the way here!"

"So big bro… if we put the banner on the building will you propose to Angie today?" Derek unwillingly gave them the keys. He watched as they hung one end of the sign to one end of the building and then fastened the sign up completely. Tessa then gathered everyone she recognised from the hospital staff – Leslie (who had exited the bathroom, by then unsure of what was eating Angie). Tyler, Dr Kasal, Victor, Dr Hoffman, Dr Clarks and Professor Blackwell and led them to the doorway and ordered them to stay. She then found a little shaken Angie in the bathroom. _This will make Angie feel better… _She thought.

Derek had been left sitting on the roof of his car which was parked at the front of the building. Since they had hung it he hadn't taken his eyes off the sign. It stretched the length of the building and read: **Angie will you marry me? Derek xx.** He reached into the pocket off his jacket and pulled out the blue diamond engagement ring and held it tight in his hands. In the window of his car one of the girls had hung a sign saying **Angie turn around. **

"Derek I need to tell you something!" Angie ran full bolt over the road to the young surgeon. She spotted the sign in his car window. She almost fainted as she saw the sign behind her. Derek slid off the roof of the car and unclasped his hands.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will!" He slid the ring onto her finger and she hugged him tight. This made everyone wonder what was written on the huge banner so they all stepped out. As they saw it they clapped and cheered. Blackwell was smiling the widest Derek had ever seen and his sisters were cheering and his mum clapping louder than the others.

"What did you need to tell me?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm two months pregnant…" She whispered gently.

"Are you sure?" She simply nodded making Derek grab tighter.

Everyone on the other side of the road was wondering what Angie was so desperate to tell Derek, they obviously thought she hadn't said anything because she was so shocked.


End file.
